Angie
by draculette
Summary: Angelina, Fred une relation ambiguë même après Poudlard...


**Disclamer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling.**

**ANGIE**

**Chapitre I : Tellement mignon et pourtant tellement con**

Angelina Johnson faisait partie de ces filles qui réussissent s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle était un exemple pour toute fille : sportive, généreuse, drôle, sympathique et surtout inconsciente de son charme. Pour elle la vie rimée avec amitié, quidditch et travail. Elle avait quitté Pouddlard pour l'entreprise Nimbusa célèbre pour ses balais et autres accessoires sportifs ou elle serait stagiaire. Elle venait de s'installée dans un petit studio londonien, elle n'avait pas encore ouvert ses cartons qu'elle décida de se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse. Quand elle prit le métro, elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir étudier les moldus, ils étaient vraiment trop compliqués. Ce jour là elle avait des tresses, qu'elle avait attaché en queue de cheval, elle portait une paire de Buffalo, un corsaire style treillis noir, un t-shirt rouge, légèrement moulant, comme à son habitude elle n'était pas maquillée, la seule fantaisie qu'elle se permettait était un percing au nez.

_Angelina_

Une fois arrivée dans le chemin de Traverse, je me pris une glace à 3 parfums : chocogrenouilles, pomme et bière au beurre mon parfum préféré, miam ! Je me dirigeai alors vers le magasin de Fred et Georges, ces deux numéros là m'avaient manqué, un plus que l'autre il fallait l'avouer.

Le magasin était bondé, leur affaire marchait et j'en étais heureuse car j'avais toujours cru en leur réussite. Je flânais devant les boîtes à flemmes et en pris une, ça pourrait toujours me servir, je me baladais dans les autres rayons puis alla à la caisse. Une jeune femme, d'une couleur de cheveux indéfinissable vu le nombre de couleurs qui se superposaient sur sa touffe excentrique, elle avait le visage maigrichon, et un maquillage vulgaire. Un air déprimé était affiché sur son visage, on se demandait ce qu'elle faisait dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, car sourire ne devait pas faire parti de son vocabulaire et encore moins rire.

« Bonjour, dit-elle la voix nasillarde.

-Bonjour, euh ce magasin appartient à mes amis, es-ce qu'ils sont là ?

-Ils ne peuvent pas être dérangés, dit-elle froidement.

-Mais pour moi, ils seraient près à tout même interrompre leur sieste, dis-je en plaisantant.

-Bon, si vous êtes là pour me déranger vous pouvez partir ?

-C'est bon je déconnais, calmez-vous, vous êtes sûre que je ne peux pas leur faire juste un p'tit coucou.

-Si vous insistez, j'appelle la sécurité.

-Peace and love sister...

-Je vous interdis de me parler ainsi ! Sécurité, sécu... »

Je pris ma glace et lui écrasa sur la g..., j'étais triste d'avoir gâché une si bonne glace pour cette fille. A ce moment là deux têtes rousses surgirent :

« Eh ! Angie, ça roule ma poule dit Georges.

-Ouais à part que ta caissière et complètement parano.

-Merde, Gertrude (nda : ce nom est à vomir, j'adore !) et Fred essuya le visage de la fameuse Gertrude qui se mit à hurler :

-Fredyyyyyyyy, c'est qui cette folle, transforme la en crapaud mon chéri. Elle se jeta sur lui et tira sur sa manche pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. **Merde c'était sa copine !**

-Mon Rossignol. Je regardai le « Rossignol » et jeta un regard complice à Georges, tous deux nous nous pliâmes de rire. Hum hum dit Fred, euh... mon Rossignol, elle c'est Angie, une amie.

-Une amie, elle ! Mais elle ressemble à rien, en plus elle m'a fait du mal, c'est une névrosée.

-Eh, le fil barbelé retient ta langue ou la névrosée pourrait bien te faire beaucoup de mal !

-C'est une menace ? dit-elle en essayant d'adopter un air supérieur, avec la glace qui dégoulinait sur son visage et ses vêtements, ça le faisait pas trop quand même...

-Oui c'est une menace et Fred t'es tombé bien bas en plus d'être laide ce n'est pas une lumière.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! ! ! »

Gertrude se jeta sur moi, je me décalai d'un pas et la fille se prit une étagère dans la g..., elle se rua de nouveau sur ma pauvre personne tel un taureau et me gifla, la pouf... cela dégénéra vite et nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les deux l'une sur l'autre à se taper dessus. Fred pris sa petite amie tandis que Georges me tenais.

« **Salope de black !** » hurla Gertrude.

Georges du me tenir fermement pour empêcher un massacre mais si jusque là Fred et lui était resté neutre les paroles racistes, qu'elle avait prononcé avait fait tournait la situation autre, Fred demanda à Gertrude de partir, elle fut indignée et le traita de tous les noms puis partit. En attendant la foule c'était amassée près de la caisse, Georges s'occupa de la clientèle tandis qua Fred alla me soigner. Il me soutint pour aller dans l'arrière boutique.

« Assis toi. » Dit-il en me montrant un canapé. J'étais exténué, j'avais mal partout. Fred arriva vers moi, un seau remplit d'eau tiède à la main et un miroir de l'autre.

« Fais voir. Réussis-je à articuler douloureusement. Waouh, je suis trop belle !

-Grave, tu devrais poser pour Sorcière Hebdo, le morceau de steak haché le plus beau.

-Trop drôle, ah ah ah, je suis morte de rire.

-Allez fait voir. »

Il commença à essuyer mon visage avec de la liqueur de mustang, très connu pour ses propriétés de cicatrisation, je me sentis tout de suite mieux et je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit seulement la lotion qui me faisait un tel effet. Fred avait les cheveux longs avec une coupe fashion qui laissait quelques mèches de travers, il portait un baguy et une chemise verte et bleue, ce qui ne faisait que plus ressortir ses magnifiques yeux verts. Il était très élancé 1m87, il était musclé mais pas trop carré, un corps tout comme je les aime...

« Angie, tu as mal autre part ?

-J'ai l'omoplate qui doit virer au violet très moche à l'heure nous sommes.

-Bon bah ! Fais voir.

Je ne réagis pas tout de suite.

-Enlèves ton t-shirt, j'ai pas des pouvoirs qui me permettent de passer à travers les vêtements.

-Euh ! Je me mis à rougir, heureusement il ne le remarqua pas, être métisse à des bons côtés tout de même...

-Je comprends, tu joues les timides, tu sais j'en ai vu des soutifs, voir plus si affinités d'ailleurs.

-Excuses-moi, mais j'en doutes vu ta planche à pain de toute à l'heure. Il me sourit puis son regard vira sur autre chose que mes yeux, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Lèves la tête, espèce de pervers et tournes-toi ! »

C'est ce qu'il fit, j'enleva mon t-shirt et me retrouva devant une poitrine très (trop) avantageuse, protégée par un soutif bleu ciel, avec des motifs de vif d'or qui se déplaçaient. Ouf ! Ca aurait put être pire. Je me tourna dos à lui :

« C'est bon vas y. » dis-je

Il commença à me masser avec la liqueur, il faisait des cercles dans un sens puis dans l'autre, puis me chatouilla le long du dos, je me sentis détendu et toute chose et je me mis à frissonner. Il posa la tête sur mon épaule, puis pencha la tête, il me glissa à l'oreille : « Belle lingerie. » Il se reçu **une gifle monumentale **sur la joue droite.

« Espèce de furie !

-Pervers ! Je cherchai mon t-shirt, toujours dos à lui.

-C'est ça que tu cherches, dit-il mon t-shirt à la main. Je me résigna à lui faire face, les points sur les hanches.

-Frédéric Weasley rend moi mon haut.

-C'est bien ce que je disais cette lingerie te va à ravir.

-Je vais te tuer.

-Et ces vifs d'ors sont splendides.

-Rends-moi mon haut.

-Seulement, si tu me fais un bisou sur mon bobo. »

Dit-il, un air de chien battu et en montrant sa joue marquée d'une belle trace de main rouge.

Il était dos au canapé, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

« T'es trop grand, baisses toi !

-Non, non c'est à toi de m'atteindre... »

Je me mis à sauté pour atteindre cette grande perche, mais décidément il était bien trop grand. Poussée par je ne sais quelle idée tordue, je lui fis une prise koala et nous nous effondrâmes sur le sofa lui sous moi, sa tête juste en dessous de mes seins et nous deux rouge tomate (enfin surtout lui).

« Angie rentres tes airbags. », deuxième gifle et encore plus puissante que l'autre si cela est possible.

A ce moment là Georges débarqua :

« Il me faudrait de l'aide parce qu... euh je crois que je dérange là !

-C'est pas ce que tu crois dis-je en mettant mon t-shirt à l'envers.

-Je ne crois rien, Angelina tu es majeur tu sais, tu n'as aucun compte à me rendre. Je lui jeta un regard de tueur et ouvrit la porte.

-Angie mon bisou ! » dis l'autre débile à l'autre bout de la pièce

Je sortis en claquant la porte.

« Ah ! les femmes quel caractère.

-Tu l'as dis frérot, n'empêche que tu m'inviteras pour le mariage dis !

Il sortit.

-Oui, si je réussis, un jour, à lui dire que je l'aime...


End file.
